


unintended effects

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia tries a body swapping spell on Soleil, in an effort to get the incessant flirt to stop pursuing her, but doesn't expect Soleil to simply run off with her body, and try and take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Deep breaths, Ophelia...you can do this...) Ophelia thought to herself as she prepared her spell. She could tell Soleil was approaching, and couldn't abide the other girl's teasing and taunting, her constant flirting. It wasn't that Ophelia wouldn't want to be her friend, but Soleil was simply too forward, too flirty for Ophelia to tolerate. So she had prepared a spell, that she hoped would allow them to talk without Soleil flirting constantly.

"Ahaha," Soleil laughed, "Found you again! You can never hide from me for long!"

"Clearly not..." the daark mage said, "Your pursuit is relentless indeed." Ophelia couldn't help feeling a bit smug. After all, there was no way Soleil could expect what was coming next.

"That's right. And now that I've caught you, I'll finally get my chance to talk. Just the two of us...nobody else...for hours and hours..." Soleil said, moving closer and closer to Ophelia. She really couldn't help herself, Ophelia was just so cute, it made her want nothing more than to be closer to the fellow soldier. After all, their fathers were friends, why shouldn't they be, as well?

"Not today!" Ophelia said, taking a sudden step back. "For I am no longer a fragile butterfly, powerless before your onslaught. I saw this moment coming and prepared a special spell for the occasion! With a flick of the wrist...and a click of the tongue... Hah!" Ophelia felt the magic flowing through her, as she released the spell she had put so much work into.

"What the—?!" Soleil exclaimed; she could tell some form of magic was being wrought within her, but had no way of knowing what it was. She shut her eyes, suddenly, and felt a strange shift. She couldn't explain why, but things suddenly felt very different.

"How did I get over here?" the flirty hero said. Upon hearing her words, she realized they sounded completely different. "What's wrong with my voice? What happened to me?!" She looked around her frantically, not noticing that she had moved slightly.

"Excellent," Soleil heard someone say, in her voice. "The spell worked perfectly." 

"Holy-" and suddenly, it dawned on her. Soleil was standing before her. Or at least, her body was. It was speaking with the inflections and mannerisms of Ophelia, and yet, it was her! "That's me! I'm standing in front of myself! What's going on here?!" Soleil looked down suddenly, and saw her deliciously revealing dark mage robes, and knew that she was within Ophelia's body. 

"Teeheehee," Ophelia laughed, "Surprised, Soleil? It's a bit of magic I found in an old grimoire...a body-switching spell. Now I inhabit your body, and you mine."

"Huh! Sure enough. I'm...I'm you!" Soleil said, incredulously.

"Even you would lose interest in chasing your own body," Ophelia said, confident she had won. "Victory is mine! Now, let us discuss the terms for me dismissing the spell..."

"Heh...heeheehee..." Soleil laughed, an unsettlingly familiar laugh that Ophelia did not like at all. "I'm in your body... It's too cute! This is too amazing!"

"Hm...?" Ophelia wondered what the other girl was going on about. Her spell was foolproof, how could her plan go wrong?

"Now I don't need to chase you—I AM you!" Soleil said, grinning from ear to ear. "I've gotta go find a private place with a mirror! Heeheeheehee!" and with her laughter still ringing in Ophelia's ears, Soleil turned and fled, leaving Ophelia standing in shock for just a moment.

"WHAT?! S-Soleil!" She called out, once she regained her composure. "Wait! Let's talk this over!" But Soleil was already long gone, and Ophelia was left wondering where her mischevious ally had run off to. And what exactly she would do now that she had access to the dark mage's body.

~X~

Soleil couldn't believe her luck. Ophelia's spell was amazing! She had managed to flee to her quarters within the castle, and stood before her mirror, admiring Ophelia's adorable body. It was strange; Soleil was so used to her own body, it really did feel like she was looking out a window rather than into a mirror. Yet it was her room, her vanity, and her mirror. And she could admire the other girl's body as much as she wanted!

Ophelia, being a mage, lacked the physique that Soleil had developed training for melee combat, and she had always appreciated it. She was fit, of course, the entire army stayed in good shape, but she was slender, and somewhat willowy. It was a refreshing change from Soleil's wiry body. She ran her hand across her stomach, feeling the smoothness of it, without the abdominal muscles she was used to.

Soleil slipped her hand slowly towards Ophelia's back, gliding down the small of her back before reaching the start of her ass. Once again, it was a refreshing change. Soleil's backside was taut, and firm, while Ophelia's was somewhat softer, with a bit more give to it. She turned slightly, giving herself a better view in the mirror, and lifted the feathered cloak which usually covered the mage's ass. When she could see it, she felt her face begin to flush. Ophelia had the curves that Soleil oh so loved to see in a woman. While holding up the cloak with one hand, she smacked Ophelia's ass with the other, before grabbing hold. It was satisfying, and Soleil realized that whatever she did, she would not only feel, but see Ophelia doing within the mirror. It was strange, but thrilling. She could feel blood rushing to her face, and saw a blush begin to cover her.

Her heart soared, seeing Ophelia showing off her backside like that, with an adorable blush on her face! It was simply too much, and Soleil felt heat between her legs as she began to grow aroused. She quickly tried to think of other poses she could strike, to capitalize on the oppurtunity. While continuing to hold the cloak up, she bent forward, looking back at herself in the mirror. Soleil could see the outline of Ophelia's cunt quite clearly when she bent forward, and it only served to make her grow even hotter. The arousal she was feeling caused her face to flush, turning Ophelia's cheeks a bright red, which only served to fuel the flames of Soleil's passion. 

She righted herself, and turned, bending forward slightly to examine Ophelia's breasts. They were excellent, and so delectably exposed in her dark mage robes. Once again, Soleil simply had to admire the girl's curves. Having released the cloak, she brought her hands up to her breasts, and cupped them. She marvelled once more at how strange it felt, feeling a body that was not hers with hands that weren't hers, while watching it all happen in a mirror. Yet the peculiarity did not diminish her pleasure at all, and as she groped herself, she couldn't help but moan softly. And as she heard her own moan, coming out in the unfamiliar cadence of Ophelia's voice, she gasped in surprise. She had imagined hearing such a sound, but never hoped to experience it first hand, and it did not dissapoint in the slightest. 

In fact, it was far too much for her. Soleil had been curious, and wanted to see Ophelia's body, but knew she should limit herself. After all, Ophelia was an ally; their fathers were close friends! She didn't want to take things too far and hurt the other girl's feelings. And yet, when she heard that moan, saw Ophelia groping herself...her resolve shattered. Before she could talk herself out of it, she slipped one breast out of the robe, exposing her pink, rosy nipple to the cool air of the room. With her other hand, she slowly traced her way down Ophelia's abdomen, then down to her waist, sensually slipping it between her legs, and felt how damp she, in Ophelia's body, had gotten. She knew that she could resist no longer.

She pulled her panties down, just enough to catch a glimpse of Ophelia's entrance, and was not dissapointed by her tight cunt, then slipped her hand beneath them. She began to touch herself, at first gently stroking along the outer edges of her cunt, while teasing at her exposed nipple with her other hand. The pleasure was incredible; it seemed Ophelia was quite sensitive. Yet, there was more to it than that. She could not only feel the pleasure of her own touch, she could see Ophelia's face twisted with pleasure, see her touching herself so lewdly, and it was driving her absolutely crazy. When she could take no more, she pressed a finger inside, working it in slowly, feeling how tight Ophelia was. She couldn't help but moan, more desperately this time, which only made things that much sweeter.

She carried on for a moment, driving herself closer and closer to her limit. Just before she reacher her climax, before she gave in to the throes of orgasm and allowed herself to witness the sheer ecstasy that would reign over Ophelia's adorable, innocent face, she heard the door to her quarters slam open. Ophelia,  
inhabiting Soleil's body, stood in the doorway for a moment. Then realization struck her.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Ophelia demanded, shutting the door furiously as Soleil turned to face her. She was livid, but did not want anyone to walk by the open door and get the wrong idea.

"I...uhm...I'm sorry," Soleil explained, between desperate attempts to catch her breath. Despite her apology, she had made no move to take her hand out of her panties, or to cover her breast once more. "I just couldn't resist..."

"Well, I'm undoing the spell! I can't believe you would do something like this!" Ophelia said, preparing herself once more. "With a flick of the wrist...and a click of the tongue... Hah!"

She cast the spell once more, returning them both to their own bodies. But while Ophelia had prepared herself to cast the spell, she had not anticipated the current state of her body. Ophelia found herself thrust suddenly from a boiling rage at seeing herself violated, to the intense, overwhelming pleasure Soleil had stirred up within her. She still held one breast, tweaking her own nipple gently, and still had one finger pressed into her cunt, exploring her entrance. Ophelia could only gasp in shock, as the pleasure washed over her. It was incredible, unlike anything she had felt before! She tried desperately to fight it off, to tap back into the rage she had felt, but before she could so much as pull her hand from her panties, Soleil was upon her.

Soleil knew Ophelia was outraged, that whatever she did would likely only make it worse, but she couldn't help herself. Seeing the look of confusion as Ophelia felt just how aroused her body had become was delicious, enticing, and utterly irresistible. She buried one hand in the hair at the back of Ophelia's head, and pulled her into a kiss. For a moment, Ophelia was completely still, while Soleil worked her tongue into the other girl's mouth. She couldn't believe she was doing this, it was so much better to be experiencing Ophelia up close and personal, in her own body rather than borrowing the dark mage's. After an agonizing moment, in which Ophelia struggled to decide if she should push Soleil away, and give into her anger and frustration, or throw it all away and give in to the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her. In the end, it wasn't much of a decision at all, Soleil's kiss was so passionate, so full of desire, that it was nearly impossible to resist.

So she didn't. Ophelia returned the kiss, moaning softly as Soleil explored her mouth, and she began to work her tongue into Soleil's mouth in turn. She couldn't believe what had happened. Soleil had exploited her spell, had her way with Ophelia's body, and now Ophelia was kissing her? She knew she should be angry, she should be pushing her away, shouting at her, making her understand that what she had done was so very wrong. But as her first kiss continued, she wondered why it all felt so right? Running her hands through Soleil's hair, feeling her mouth pressed up against her own, and feeling the warmth of the other girl's body so very close, it all felt incredible.

Soleil may have had to start building up her arousal once more, but with Ophelia pressed up against her, kissing her, moaning as Soleil worked her tongue into her mouth, it wasn't taking very long at all. Soleil knew exactly how aroused Ophelia must be, and without breaking their kiss, she worked her free hand between the mage's thighs. Ophelia whimpered desperately at Soleil's touch, never knowing the touch of another before, and having already been so aroused when she returned to her body, it was almost more than she could bear. But the pleasure she felt had her wanting to hang on, to last just a second longer, savoring the pleasure while it lasted. But as Soleil worked her finger up and down the length of Ophelia's cunt, feeling the dampness of her panties as she rubbed her entrance, Ophelia knew she couldn't last much longer. And as Soleil worked her hand below Ophelia's panties, and her fingers began stroking at Ophelia's entrance directly, exploring her wetness, and she found she could fight it off no longer.

Ophelia came. The heat and pressure that had been building up for so long finally broke over her, and she felt her body tremble as she orgasmed. She moaned, losing herself to the pleasure she felt as Soleil continued kissing her, and continued touching her. Before she had even began coming down from the high her climax brought her, Soleil's touch was already driving her crazy. She felt amazing, better than she ever had before. Soleil finally broke their kiss, and Ophelia whimpered in complaint, missing the feeling immediately. She placed her hands on Soleil's shoulders, and looked at her, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Gods, Ophelia," Soleil teased. "I always thought you were cute, but this is just something else." She withdrew her hand from Ophelia's panties, and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking on her fingers as she tasted the other girl. Ophelia gasped, and looked away suddenly. Soleil had thought it impossible for the mage to blush any more than she already was, but somehow she managed. 

"Don't...don't taste that," she squeaked. "I'm sure it's not good, I'm...I've never done anything like this. I...can't believe we..."

But Soleil only moaned appreciatively, loving Ophelia's shy reaction as much as she loved her taste. "You've got nothing to worry about there, Ophelia," she assured her, "Gods, why are you so perfect, anyway? You've got this amazing body, you're so cute, I just don't get it!"

Ophelia had nothing to say, she was so embarrassed, and so overwhelmed by what all she was feeling. Surely Soleil didn't mean all of this? Despite herself, Ophelia found she wanted more. It had felt incredible, even if it would take her a while to admit that. Her embarassment faded slightly, and she found she could look up, and meet Soleil's gaze. Suddenly, Soleil felt ashamed that things had gone this far. It had all started because she had abused Ophelia's spell, and then manipulated the other girl, knowing how aroused she was. She decided she had to say something, had to apologize.

"Come on, say something! I mean, I'd love to just look at that cute face of yours all day, but this is killing me! Are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you if I can, I ju-" Soleil started, wanting a response of some sort from Ophelia. She got it, when Ophelia pressed her mouth to Soleil's, and began kissing her, and Soleil could do nothing but melt into the kiss, relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Ophelia and Soleil's B support, and couldn't help but write some smut for it. I might do a part two, or sequel or something if anyone likes this, because I would definitely like writing more of these two.


	2. Chapter 2

It was heavenly, it was euphoric! It was everything Soleil had dared to dream and more. Ophelia was actually kissing her! Of her own free will, in order to answer if she was angry or not, she had chosen to kiss her. Once the initial shock wore off, Soleil began kissing Ophelia back, passionately pursuing her tongue with her own, running her hands through her hair, and moaning as if she hadn't a care in the world. Each second their kiss continued, Soleil felt her body grow warmer as her arousal deepened. Seeing Ophelia's climax, hearing her cry out so intimately as Soleil had fingered her, it had all gotten Soleil rather worked up. Yet she wanted nothing more than to see Ohelia enjoy herself, knowing there'd be plenty of time for her to enjoy herself later.

It seemed the young mage had other plans, however. She broke their kiss suddenly, and shoved Soleil without warning. "Wha-?" was all she could manage before she felt the mattress against the back of her knees, before she was falling into the softness of her bed, and before Ophelia was on top of her. Soleil had fallen flat on her back, arms sprawled out to the side, and Ophelia had climbed into the bed, standing on all fours over her, their bodies mere inches from each other.

"I am Ophelia Dusk, the chosen heroine! If fate decrees that we be paired together, you too must be chosen, Soleil of the dancing blade!" she said, in the theatrical voice she was known for, as she grabbed hold of Soleil's wrists, and pinned her to the bed. It seemed much of her meekness had vanished suddenly, and was replaced with the bravado Ophelia usually showed both on and off the battlefield. 

"Ohmigods. That's...you're..." Soleil began, stammering. "You're so damn adorable!" she finally blurted out. She blushed fiercely, amused by how much the tables had turned. Moments ago, Ophelia had been the one stammering, trying desperately to hold on as Soleil pleasured her, but now there could be no argument to who was in charge. And it was so cute! Soleil found herself growing even more aroused as she looked up at the dark mage which pinned her, taking in the lustful way she looked at her, the slope of her breasts which were barely covered by her robes, and marveling at the heat of the other girl's body, which was so close to her own as she pinned her.

Though Ophelia had been bold, and followed her instincts, she quickly found herself out of her depth. She had no experience with this kind of thing, beyond what she and Soleil had done mere moments ago. She decided to stall while she tried to think of what to do next, and pressed her mouth to Soleil's once more, continuing the passionate kiss she had broken by pushing the fighter down. Soleil could tell that Ophelia was confused, and hesitant, but enjoyed how the mage had taken control. She repositioned her legs, arranging them so that they went around one of Ophelia's legs, and her crotch rested against Ophelia's knee. Ophelia could feel how hot, and damp Soleil had become, even through the pants the fighter wore. 

Unable to control herself any longer, Soleil began to buck her hips, grinding her cunt into the other girl's knee. She moaned into their kiss, as the contact began to drive her arousal ever higher. Ophelia found the desperation of Soleil's grinding so passionate, and so unexpected, that her arousal began to mount as well. She knew she should try and think of some way they could both be pleasured, but she was just so new to all of this. Perhaps she should have continued letting Soleil take the lead? But then Soleil couldn't be sure Ophelia wanted this. No, this way, Soleil would know exactly how she felt. 

Suddenly, she remembered Soleil fingering her, then tasting her, and she had an idea. She broke their kiss and rose, letting go of Soleil's wrists and backing off slightly. Soleil whimpered at the sudden denial of contact, and began trying to slip one hand beneath her pants. Ophelia looked her in the eyes, and shook her head, firmly. 

Please?" Soleil whined, desperate for more, it took all she had not to simply touch herself regardless of Ophelia's denial. "I need more, please, Ophelia." Ophelia found that she enjoyed hearing Soleil beg, and seeing the girl who had boldly stolen her first kiss from her, and driven her to an incredible orgasm, lying below her so demurely, asking permission to take care of herself. 

Ophelia didn't bother speaking, she simply shook her head once more, and began working Soleil's belt open. Once it had been removed, Ophelia began tugging her pants down slowly, agonizingly, revealing the cute pink panties Soleil wore beneath, which had become a darker red near her cunt, as her arousal had soaked them through. Once her pants had been removed completely, Soleil couldn't help herself from trembling in excitement. Whatever Ophelia was going to do, she knew it would drive her crazy; the mage was just so cute, and seeing her take control like this was so thrilling. And as Ophelia pressed her hand against Soleil's entrance, feeling the heat and wetness through her panties, Soleil gasped at the contact. Once again, she began working her hips, trying to grind herself up against Ophelia's hand, as her arousal overwhelmed her. 

Soleil was so desperate to reach her climax, Ophelia couldn't help but smile down at her affectionately. "Now, now, Soleil," she said, teasing. "Did Ophelia Dusk say you could do that? We wouldn't want you to finish early would we?"

It took every bit of willpower she had, but Soleil stopped. It had felt so amazing, grinding against Ophelia's touch, but she didn't want to upset her after they had come so far. "...yes, ma'am." she said, eventually. Ophelia's heart skipped a beat, hearing the other girl, who had always been such an unruly flirt, refer to her as ma'am while blushing so timidly? It was incredible. Soleil had been so wet, that Ophelia's fingers had gotten quite a bit of her on them, especially after she had rubbed herself up against them. Curiously, Ophelia brought them up to her mouth, and began to suck on them, tasting Soleil just as she had tasted her. Soleil whimpered, and broke eye contact, embarrassed but thrilled that Ophelia had done such a thing.

Not knowing what to expect, Ophelia was surprised to find she absolutely adored how Soleil tasted. It was sweet, in such a strange way, and she found herself wanting more. She had an idea, and wondered if it was something Soleil would enjoy. She took hold of her panties, and Soleil looked up at her as she began to pull them down, exposing Soleil's cunt. She gasped, and looked away once more. Ophelia marvelled at this carnal knowledge; she had obviously seen her own entrance, but there was something so strange about seeing Soleil's, especially with her whimpering and moaning with such desire. 

Soleil had no idea what Ophelia had in mind, but whatever it was, she wanted her to hurry. She had been so close for so long now, and wanted nothing more than to reach her climax, to finish and hopefully return to favor, though it might be wise for the two of them to discuss where things would go from here once they were done. Before Soleil could put much thought into that inevitable conversation, Ophelia had lowered her head, pressing herself between Soleil's legs. She began by kissing the insides of the fighter's thighs, and with the first kiss Soleil could think of nothing else. Finally, after plenty of teasing, Ophelia kissed Soleil's cunt gently, softly, her lips barely brushing Soleil's entrance. But it was enough to elicit a needy whimper from the girl, who was absolutely thrilled by what was to come. 

But Ophelia paused, taking her time and enjoying the scent of Soleil's arousal, finding it pushed her that much closer to her own climax. Before long, Soleil began to beg once more. "Please, Ophelia, just touch me. I...I need you. I just can't take this any longer..." she said, the waiting truly driving her crazy. Ordinarily she would be much too embarrassed to say anything like that, but Ophelia had teased her so much that Soleil would say just about anything if it meant she got her climax. 

Finally, Ophelia decided she had tortured Soleil enough. She pressed her mouth to Soleil's wet cunt, and slowly worked her tongue inside. Soleil started moaning as soon as Ophelia made contact, each moan more desperate than the last. Though Ophelia had never done anything like this, it seemed she was skilled enough for Soleil. She delved inside Soleil, driving her tongue in deeper and deeper, exploring every bit of her friend. She found the taste was much stronger as she thrust her tongue in and out, but Ophelia enjoyed it, and grew closer and closer to her own climax as she heard Soleil moaning in tune to each thrust.

Soleil was in heaven, loving every second as Ophelia ate her out. She found herself gripping the sheets, tugging at them as she tried to fight for just a few more moments of this ecstasy. Eventually, Ophelia worked her tongue up, experimentally teasing at Soleil's clit, and hearing her gasp sharply at the sudden, intense pleasure. Sensing that she was onto something, Ophelia began to suck gently, while continuing to tease Soleil with her tongue. In a matter of seconds, Soleil found she could hold on no longer. She let go of the sheets, and instead grabbed hold of the back of Ophelia's head, running her fingers through the mage's hair. Bucked her hips reflexively, driving herself against Ophelia's face, and she was there. All the pressure, all of the build up arousal, it was all unleashed at once, and Soleil found herself quivering from the incredible pleasure. She called out, moaning Ophelia's name until it almost held no meaning, and after a moment that felt like an eternity, it was over. She released Ophelia's head, and went limp, drained by the incredible orgasm.

She lay panting, while Ophelia righted herself, and licked her lips. "It seems like you really enjoyed that, huh, Soleil?" she asked.

"Mhmm," Soleil grunted in assent. She was still trying to catch her breath, and did not trust herself to speak. Finally, she regained her voice, "That was amazing, the best thing I've ever felt! You're incredible Ophel...ma'am. Thank you for that, I can't believe you woul-" 

Ophelia put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Did I say we were done, Soleil?" she asked, chastisingly. She thought it was adorable when Soleil gushed like that. Soon they would speak, and determine where things would go from here. But not right now. While they had each climaxed once, it had been separate, and Ophelia wanted to do something that would lead both of them to orgasm at the same time. And as she looked down at her friend, who might now be something more, she thought she had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I wrote more. I might even do a chapter 3, if people like this second part. I don't know why, but I am loving writing these two. Sort of switched up their dynamic a little bit in this one, and I hope it's still enjoyable!


	3. Chapter 3

"What would you like me to do Oph- I mean, ma'am," Soleil asked, loving the feeling speaking to Ophelia in such a way caused within her. Even though she had just recovered, Soleil felt herself growing warm once more. She had been so eager for something like this, for so very long, and now that she was the object of so many of her desires, she found her fantasies paled in comparison to the real thing. Something she never would have expected was for the mage to take control as much as she had, but for some reason, that only served to fuel her raging passions.

"It must be hard, getting used to calling me that," Ophelia teased, smiling at Soleil so gently. "But Ophelia Dusk demands only the best. I am a chosen one, after all." Ophelia couldn't help wondering if she was laying it on a little thick, but with the way Soleil looked at her, so expectantly, so devotedly, those fears passed. Instead, she felt such a pleasant heat between her thighs, growing as she took control of the situation. Soleil was so eager to please, after she had feared she had ruined things between the two of them, and that eagerness was so very easy to tease, and Ophelia found she liked teasing the fighter very much.

The two faced each other on Soleil's bed, Soleil waiting patiently, trying her best not to fidget too much as she let Ophelia take the lead. Gods, but she wanted her so much, that stunning body was such a temptation, and it took every ounce of control Soleil had not to just tackle the mage, and do whatever it took to get off. But she could never! Ophelia was her...well, something, now. What she was wasn't yet clear, but Soleil knew she had to hold back. She had to be good enough for Ophelia, and make the woman she had chosen as happy as she could. It was always so endearing when Ophelia talked about being a chosen one, and her theatricality was even more thrilling in bed than it had been when the two were simply friends.

Despite her best efforts, Soleil whimpered slightly, pressing her thighs together to get some slight relief. "S-Sorry, ma'am," she said almost immediately, biting her lip to hold back any more sounds.

"Oh, you poor thing. You just can't hold on much longer, can you?" Ophelia asked. Soleil didn't trust herself enough to open her mouth, and could only nod in agreement. Ophelia felt a little thrill at how submissive Soleil had become toward her, considering she used to flirt so heavily Ophelia couldn't stand it. She decided Soleil had waited long enough, and she pushed the other girl down, so that she lay on her back on the bed. The sudden impact of Ophelia pushing her down shocked Soleil, and she cried out in surprise. When they settled, she was looking up at Ophelia, pinned by her weight, and taking in the lovely way her hair fell around her face. Ophelia pressed her lips to Soleil's, kissing her passionately for just a moment, before pulling away. 

Soleil whimpered as Ophelia pulled away, craning her neck desperately to catch her before she realized what she was doing, and relaxed once more. "I...ma'am, could we...could you kiss me again? Please?" Soleil asked, nearly begging Ophelia for more, and Ophelia smiled in response. It was about time she started her plan.

"No, Soleil. But you can kiss me," Ophelia said, enjoying the look of confusion on Soleil's face.

"Oh, did you want me to-" Soleil started to get up, wondering if Ophelia was going to give her control for the time being. Her only response was a slight shake of the mage's head, and a firm hand pushing her back down.

"Just lay back, Soleil. I promise, it'll all make sense very soon." Ophelia promised, rising to her knees. She repositioned herself, slowly, turning so that she faced away from Soleil. Then, she backed herself onto Soleil's face, and Soleil couldn't help from gasping as she realized what was happening. She could smell Ophelia's arousal as her cunt neared her face, and Soleil wanted very much to make Ophelia feel as good as Ophelia had made her feel. She was eager, whimpering in excitement, by the time Ophelia gently rested her entrance upon her face. The heat and wetness of the mage's cunt was pressed against her face, nearly smothering her, but Soleil didn't mind in the slightest. She wanted so badly to start licking Ophelia, to work her tongue inside the folds of her cunt, to taste her and feel her, and it took all she had to wait until she was told.

Once Ophelia was comfortable, however, she said; "Go on, Soleil. I'm so proud of you, for being so very patient. Now I know you're going to make me very happy..."

Soleil tried to answer, but it only came out as a muffled groan, as she started pushing her tongue into Ophelia's wet entrance hungrily, wanting both to taste her, and to make her feel as good as a chosen one like her deserved. And Gods, did she love the feeling of Ophelia sitting on her. Even if she hadn't wanted this so badly, she would have to eat her out, and that lack of control made things so very simple. The only thing in the world that mattered in that moment was Ophelia, and Soleil would be damned if she didn't make sure the mage knew that. Whatever the two of them were becoming as they explored each other in this room, Soleil wanted it to be amazing. She wanted Ophelia too need her as badly as she needed Ophelia, even if Ophelia was the one in control. 

And Ophelia was loving it. She could feel all of Soleil's passion, all of her desire, as the fighter worked her tongue inside of her, exploring her, and reacting to whatever noises or cues she gave. If Ophelia moaned, or whimpered, Soleil would linger there, focusing more effort on the sensitive area. The slightest twitch of her thigh was enough to clue Soleil into what she really liked, and Soleil made sure she took mental notes. Ophelia had planned on trying to make this something they could both enjoy, but she was quickly losing control of herself. The things Soleil was doing with that tongue were incredible, and as Soleil brushed against her clit, Ophelia lost herself completely. She nearly collapsed, barely managing to steady herself in time, as the most intense climax she had felt yet overwhelmed her, she cried out Soleil's name, once, twice, three times before her orgasm was finished, then desperately worked to catch her breath. Yet even after Ophelia finished, Soleil made no move to stop.

After all, Ophelia hadn't told her to. How dare she stop if her lover wanted more? And once Ophelia caught her breath, she found that she did indeed want more. She bucked her hips slightly, starting a rhythm as she ground herself against Soleil's face, stimulating her even more, while Soleil continued working miracles within her. Even though she was the one in control, Ophelia felt a bit guilty, and thought she should reward Soleil. Without warning the girl, she placed her hand at the base of her abdomen, and slowly moving her fingers down to Soleil's cunt. The contact surprised Soleil, and she moaned eagerly, the sound stimulating Ophelia even more.

"You're doing so great, Soleil. It's high time I reward you for how wonderful you're doing..." Ophelia said, as she ran her finger up and down the length of Soleil's entrance. Then, she decided, it was time for her to act on the idea she had had at first. She kept herself seated on Soleil's face, but bent forward, leaning herself down onto Soleil's body until she was laying on top of her. This way, her head was lined up with Soleil's cunt, and Ophelia could make sure the both of them felt incredible.

Ophelia felt Soleil whimper beneath her as she stopped touching her, as if begging for her to continue. Instead, Ophelia bent her head just a little bit further, and her tongue was on Soleil's wet cunt, tasting her as she worked her tongue into her. Soleil let out a muffled cry, unable to hold back against the unexpected pleasure of Ophelia's gentle probing. Ophelia needed only a moment to get into a rhythm, using her previous time between Soleil's legs to her advantage, pushing the fighter to her very limits in no time. It wouldn't have taken much, as Soleil had already felt so aroused, just from knowing she had been able to please Ophelia so much.

It was so strange, giving into feelings Soleil had dreamed of for so very long. She had had fantasies of many a cute girl, but for some reason, Ophelia was one of her favorite fantasies. And living it out, it wasn't hard for her to think of why. The thought of that adorable face between her legs, how she must look eating her out like this, when she was enjoying herself so much? It was so thrilling, and Soleil couldn't help stepping up her efforts even more. Before long, each of them was trying their hardest to push the other over the edge, while trying to hold on themselves. With each lick, each touch, their war continued, and neither one of them could take the lead. If Ophelia managed to get Soleil just a bit further than her, the girl would whimper, or moan, and she sound against her cunt while she was being eaten out would even the distance. If Soleil tried to caress Ophelia's back, her ass, even her nipples in order to get ahead, the excitement would quicken Opehlia's tongue, making up for everything Soleil did. 

Neither of them would give any ground, and for the longest time it seemed that their stalemate would last forever. Though both Soleil and Ophelia were at their absolute limit, they managed to hold on, feeling their arousal grow until it was all they could think of, and each of them began grinding against the other's face, wanting more contact, more pleasure. Finally, Soleil broke. Ophelia's tongue had fallen into a rhythm of teasing her clit, and it quickly became too much to handle. Ophelia felt Soleil tense up beneath her, growing still for just a moment, her frantic efforts finally slowing to a stop as she was overwhelmed by her arousal. Then, she cried out, her mouth still buried in Ophelia's cunt, her words were muffled, yet it was obvious whose name she was calling out. 

When Soleil was finished, Ophelia righted herself, and rose up on her knees, and Soleil took the opportunity to speak. "Thank you, ma'am, that was...that was amazing, I've never felt so good and...and I think I...I love you..." Soleil stammered, between frantic gasps to catch her breath.

Ophelia wasn't sure what to say, as Soleil's confession took her off guard. But it was not a problem for long, as she felt Soleil grab hold of her hips, pulling her back down onto her face, and working her tongue inside of her once more. Ophelia hadn't expected the onslaught to continue with so little warning, and it took only a moment of Soleil's desperate contact to bring her to another climax. Yet this one was so much more intense, more unexpected than the last, and Ophelia found herself crying out.

"S-Soleil! I...love you too!" the mage cried, her orgasm making her much more bold than she would normally have been. After taking a moment to catch their breaths, the girls separated, rose from the bed, and turned to face each other. Suddenly, the timidity they had pushed away in their lust returned, and each of them felt a blush coming to their face.

"So...uhm...that happened." Soleil said first, breaking the awkward silence. She smiled sheepishly, unsure of what exactly she should say.

"Yes...it did," Ophelia responded. "I'm not sure if we...should have done all of that. I...don't you think we rushed just a little bit?"

"I don't know... _Ma'am _, I seem to remember letting you take the lead." Soleil teased. She talked so casually about it, but that aspect had been so unexpected, and so goddamn incredible, she knew she had to have it again. She couldn't let Ophelia decide to break this off before it really started! After all, who would complain? Their fathers were best friends, of course they would gravitate toward each other. If that gravity were a bit too strong, well, how were they supposed to resist?__

__"Oh, Gods, don't...you know better than to tease a chosen one, don't you?" Ophelia said, trying to cover up her embarrassment with her usual bravado. Why did hearing Soleil talk like that thrill her so much?_ _

__"Awh, come on ma'am. We both said our 'I love you's, what is there to hide from?" Soleil said, "I promise I'll be a perfect little girlfriend to you. Or...whatever you want me to be. I just...I can't not have you now. That was so perfect, so wonderful, you're just so cute, and...I really do love you."_ _

__"Ophelia Dusk may not know what exactly you'll be...but I love you too, and if there's one thing you'll be...it's...mine. You'll be mine, won't you, Soleil?" Ophelia asked, wrapping her arms around Soleil._ _

__"Y-yes, ma'am." Soleil answered, burying her face in Ophelia's shoulder._ _


End file.
